Recently, Lane Keeping Assist Systems (LKAS) have been applied to vehicles. The LKAS is a system designed to assist with the operation of a steering wheel when the vehicle begins to move out of its lane, when this is not intended by the driver, occurring, for example, due to drowsiness. That is, LKAS is a system configured to assist a driver in following a target lane at a corresponding speed by detecting when the vehicle begins to move out of its lane. In addition, research into improving the convenience for the driver of a vehicle in which LKAS is applied is also in progress.